Alcoholic Events
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco got drunk, and finds some one in his bed. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **This One-Shot is made for: The Last Friday Night Challenge with the line there's a stranger in my bed :).

**Summary: **Draco got drunk, and finds some one in his bed. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

**Disclaimer: **To put it simple: I do not have a lot of money, and most certainly do not _make _money by writing.

* * *

><p><em>'There's a stranger in my bed.<em>_' _That was the first thought that registered in my poor, abused head. I groaned, not wanting to move after the alcohol I consumed. I had never planned to drink that much. I breathed in, and inhaled a really pleasant smell, which staved off my nausea. Whoever I bedded, that person smelled wonderful, and I soon drifted off to sleep, instead of dealing with the harsh light of the day.

I rolled over, expecting the body next to me. Instead I found the other half of my bed, which was cold. A smell penetrated my nose, and I registered it as eggs and bacon. I hurried to the bathroom, and threw up unceremoniously.

A hand lightly touched my neck, and pulled back my blond hair. I recognised the scent immediately.

"Not so hungry, then?" the voice asked. Male, then, I decided. I couldn't answer, because the next spasm shook my body, and I was leaning over the toilet again. Why was the person still here, if it was only a one-night stand? God, if only I could remember what happened…

Eventually I stopped heaving, and propped my head up on my hand. The toilet flushed, and a bottle was thrust into my hand. I didn't even think twice before I swallowed the content down. Shivers shook my body, but at least my headache was starting to disappear. Meanwhile that person was still hovering behind me. When I felt a bit better, I turned around to thank him, but stopped mid-sentence, while my mouth gaped open when I saw who was there. "Potter? What– "

He cut me off when he put a finger against my mouth. "Not now. Breakfast first."

I was left gaping after him like a goldfish. I decided it was unbecoming of a Malfoy, and stood up, still lightly swaying on my feet. I stumbled to the dining room, where two plates were already set up. Mine thankfully only contained toast, while Potter's was laden with eggs and bacon. "Thanks," I murmured, taking my seat. After all, I never forget my manners. Even if it is a delectable Potter who was sitting across from me. Questions started to bloom in my mind, but I pushed them down. Breakfast first, as Potter said. I would play by his rules, for obviously he had some answers.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, and I kept darting glances at Potter. The minute he laid his utensils down, the first question plaguing my mind crept out. "What happened?"

Potter's lips twitched into what looked to be a near smile. "I thought you wouldn't remember. You were quite drunk."

I scowled, narrowing my eyes. "I already knew that, Potter. That doesn't answer my question. What. Happened."

Potter stood up, and started to pace, though not in an agitated way, more in a way to recall details. "You remember the business party?"

I frowned and tried to recall as much as I could. "Yes, I remember it. But that doesn't explain why you were in my bed this morning."

Potter's lips definitely quirked into a quick smile. "Ever the patient one, Draco."

I flinched back from the name. It rolled too smoothly off of his tongue, as if he'd been saying it quite a few times. I settled for a glare.

"Alright, so you remember the party at least. Well, obviously I was there too."

I tapped my finger impatiently against the table, wanting him to hurry up.

"Right. Well, I think you already drank too much, for when it was nearing ten, you advanced on me. I thought you were mad at me, and that you wanted to hit me in your drunken state. I stumbled backwards, wanting to get away from you. When you were near me, I said something like, "Get away from me, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games". When I saw that glint in your eyes, I was thinking I was really in for it, until you said, "Stop calling me Malfoy. I'm Draco". That's when I knew something was off, but before I could get away, I stumbled and fell to the ground. After a second, you pounced on me, and kissed me, before you Apparated us straight to your bedroom. You decided that I was wearing too many clothes, and started unbuttoning my shirt. I was really tempted to let you continue, but decided I didn't want to do something of the like while you were under the influence of alcohol."

I stared at him, mouth agape. "I kissed you? Are you sure you remember that right?"

Annoyance filled Potter's stare. "Yes. Will you let me finish now?" At my nod he continued. "As I said I wanted to stop you. I grabbed my wand and, er, tied you to the bed." His flush was rather adorable, and I looked at my hands, seeing light bonding marks. "Well, when you were tied up, and didn't advance on me again, I started to search through a cupboard, sure that you had something that would come in handy. And sure enough, there was a Dreamless Sleep potion. I grabbed it, and you drank it. Well, with some coercion at least." He blushed more furiously, and at my questioning look he continued, clearing his throat. "I said that I'd promise that I would let you do anything you wanted. You swallowed it, and that was the end of the story."

"What made you decide to stay?" The question was short and to the point. Of course it was, I needed to know. If all of those things happened, even in my drunken state, than I must have been thinking about it, at least on subconscious level.

He stopped pacing and moved uncomfortably in his place, before shuffling back to the chair across from mine. "Well, I wanted to know if you're alright. I didn't know if the potion would clash with the alcohol. And I made a promise after all."

I blinked owlishly at him, before I remembered his words, and a smirk touched my lips. "Anything, Potter?"

He flushed, and looked at his hands. "Not Potter, but Harry."

I stood up and walked around the table, cursing it for its length, until I reached him. I towered over him, and I grabbed his chin in a light grip, more tender than he probably thought. "Kiss me," I whispered, wanting him to kiss me, to test if he spoke the truth, and if I told the truth for that matter. He stood up, about an inch taller than me, before he leaned in and kissed me so deeply, it was as if he tried to suck my soul out. I smirked, and decided to _keep _the stranger _in _my bed for a long, long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! And for those who wanted full-blown Smut, rest be assured, I'll make a Smut One-Shot in the near future.


End file.
